First Time
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: All Human! Bella has shyly crushed on the quiet charming Edward in her high school. A new relationship between their best friends leads them to quality time. Will their sweet crushes prevail or will misconceptions cloud the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**First Time**

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

-First time by Lifehouse

* * *

I was just sitting in class listening to the Biology lesson. Okay… maybe that's a lie. I could, possibly, be sneaking quick glances at my biology partner, Edward. But you couldn't really expect any better from me. With his tasseled bronze hair, dazzling emerald green eyes, and fit build, I was a goner the first moment I saw him.

Apparently I'm not very stealthy though, because every time I look over he would catch me. Wait. Didn't that mean that mean he was looking at me too then? No, of course not. He probably is getting paranoid about the creepy brunette that's staring at him. A.k.a. me.

The bell finally rings, signaling the end of class. I quickly shoot out of my chair to escape. But, being me, I tripped over the leg of my table in my haste to retreat. I, routinely, tense up awaiting the familiar impact of the ground. But it never came. Instead a pair of strong cold (A/N/: no vampires in this story.) arms wrapped themselves around me, causing a spark. I blush a light pink and lift my head to see who my savior was.

Oh crap.

Edward Freakin Cullen.

Why is this happening to me?

I'm pretty sure my blush is as red as it has ever been, I'm absolutely positive of it. I then make the stupid mistake of looking into his eyes. He store right back. We said nothing, we just held an intense gaze searching each other of answers unknown to the other.

"Excuse me." Someone coughed getting us out of our stare off.

I tore my gaze from Edward's capturing green, to the dull grey eyes of our teacher, Mr. Banner.

"I believe you both have class." He scolded, before giving us one last look and leaving.

"Yes, of course, thank you." Edward responded cordially in a smooth velvet-like voice.

Edward then elevated me horizontally, letting me go, and I suddenly got a feeling of loss.

We connected eye contact again and I blush even harder.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked sincerely.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, and mumbled a yes.

He then lifted my chin with his finger and told me with blazing eyes, "You shouldn't hide your eyes Bella, they're beautiful."

Edward took one last longing glance and quickly walked out the door. I just stood there like idiot.

What just happened?!?

The second bells ring filled my ears.

Opps! I'm late to gym!

I shook my head, and stumbled out of the room.

~After gym class~

I quickly got changed and slipped out of the locker room doors. Well, that was disastrous…

As I was making my way to my car, I hear someone call my name.

"Bella!"

(A/N: That's chapter 1! Hope you liked it! This isn't going to be a long story, but it's going to have a little length to it. :D) Please review. I would really appreciate it !


	2. Chapter 2

**First Time**

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

* * *

Alice Brandon. My best friend. (A/N: I know, disappointment… it's not Edward. Ha-ha!)

"Guess what Bella!" Alice said running up to me.

"What Alice? A new Prada bag?" I guessed.

"No, better!" She squealed, dancing around.

Wow. This must be big.

"Okay Alice, I give, what?" I asked.

"Jasper asked me out!" she beamed, twirling in a circle blissfully.

Jasper Whitlock has been Alice's crush for the past year. He liked her back, it was obvious. But he never asked her out, until now that is.

"Really! That's great Ali!" I said, happy for my friend.

"Thanks! I'm so excited! He said he was going to take me to dinner in Seattle on Friday. Then afterwards we all are going to hang at my place and even have a famous Alice sleepover extravaganza!" She chirped, excitedly.

"That sounds really…" Wait a second.

"Did you just say 'we all'? Who is 'we all'?" I questioned, suspiciously.

"Ummm… well…" She mumbled, toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Alice." I said sternly.

"Okay, fine! It's just you, me, Jazz, Rosalie, Jasper's sister, she is in college, and…. Edward." She whispered the last one hesitantly.

"Alice!" I yelled, accusingly.

"What? We are all just hanging out. Plus, he is Jazz's best friend. You are going to have to get over this nervousness & talk to him, 'cuz you are going to see a lot more of him. And hey! He is coming over tomorrow, how convenient!" Alice said.

"Ughhh. Aliccce." I whined, defeated.

"Thank you Bella! It means a lot! We are gonna have so much fun!" She squealed.

"And maybe you can finally tell Edward you like him." She stage whispered.

"Alice!" I yelled again.

"Fine, fine, fine. Be difficult. Forget I said that. I better see you at 7pm tomorrow at my house, so I can get you ready, no buts!" She said slipping into her yellow Porsche.

I waved her off and got into my beat up red Chevy.

Tomorrow is going to be crazy. Edward is going to think I'm mentally deficient when all I can do at Alice's is gap at him the whole time. How am I going to keep myself in check? It's going to be so noticeable that I like him. Well if the past two years haven't been a hint enough, he sure is going to know tomorrow. Yes, that's right; I pathetically have liked Edward since freshman year. It's even sadder, because I haven't even really had a real conversation with him.

I shake my head for the second time today, and descend down my street.

That's when I notice a massive monster of a jeep in my drive way.

(A/N: I wonder who that is??? Ha-ha! :D Review please!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**First Time**

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

- First Time by Lifehouse

* * *

Emmett! Emmett was my older brother. He goes to college in Arizona, where he lived with my mom. In the divorce my dad got me and my mom got Emm. I didn't even know he was coming to visit!

I race down the rest of my street, park my car, and jump out. I then, quickly ran to the front door. None of this obviously was done without falling down.

I hastily throw the door open, to find a startled Charlie and Emmett.

"Emm!" I yelled, running towards him.

He recovered quickly and captured me in one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett… can't… breathe…" I stuttered out.

"Sorry Bells!" Emmett said, his booming laughter filling the small house.

Once he put me down I asked, "Its kay. How long are you visiting for?"

"I'm not visiting, I transferred to Washington State, so I'll be living closer now. I'm just going to be living here, till I find a dorm room open." He said.

I was really happy, don't get me wrong, but I just raised a brow incredulously.

"Finnne… I got kicked out of college, so I decided to attend out here." Emmett sighed, giving me the real story.

"Emm! How did you get kicked out?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I'm hungry. So… go make me some food woman!" Emmett bellowed

I was going to retort, but my stomach growled. So, I let it go and went in the kitchen to start dinner.

~6:30~

I just finished up packing my over night bag, when I remembered something.

"Hey Emm?" I yelled from my room, closing my door.

"Yeah?" he answer from down in the living room.

"I'm staying over Alice's tonight, my best friend I always talk about, and there will be a bunch of other people, you wanna come?" I asked, walking down the stair case.

"Why would I want to hang with a bunch of teenagers?" Emmett scoffed, walking to the door entry way, where I was slipping my shoes on.

"Well," I started, putting my jacket on," you have no life and there will be one other college student. She actually goes to Washington State too." I finished, informatively.

"She?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she. Rosalie or Rose is single and looks like a model. She is jasper's, Alice's new boyfriend's, older sister." I said, watching his expression change into one of intrigue.

"Okay! Just give me a moment to grab my stuff." He said, already racing up the stairs.

Boys…

While I waited for Emmett, I texted Alice.

Alice-

Emm, my bro, came

home today. He's goin

to WS now. I asked him

2 come, hope u don't

mind.

-Bella

Still waiting for Emmett, I got a text back.

Bella-

Really!?! That's kool!

Can't wait to meet

Him! More ppl t/

merrier. Cya soon!

-Alice

The second I was done reading I saw a newly groomed Emmett with a gym bag in his hand.

"You readying to go?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said, while we walked over to my car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Emmett said, stepping in front of me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't know how you people do it in Forks, but in Arizona we rode in style. We are driving in my car." He said crossing his arms.

Not in the mood to fight, I mumbled a 'whatever' and hopped up in his truck.

"So who all is going to be at this thing?" Emmett said, making conversation.

"Me, you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward." At the sound of his name, even coming from me, I blushed.

"Well, well, well. What do we gots us here? Does wittle Bellsie have a cwush?" Emm mocked.

"Emmett." I growled, warningly.

"Okay! Don't bring out the claws! Just a simple question." Emmett said, raising his arms in surrender.

I didn't respond, and just looked out the cars window stubbornly.

"Belly! Stop pouting and tell me where they live!" Emm whined.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, and gave him the address.

~10 minutes later~

We pulled up to the Brandon household. In short, it was large. (A/N: ha-ha!) It was a giant cream colored mansion with a red door and red curtains through the windows. It was beautiful, but I had gotten used to seeing it. I can't say the same for Emm though. He just sat there in the driver's seat gapping at it like a goldfish.

"Are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to go inside?" I asked him, amused.

He shook his head, then glared at me. I just beamed back at him. He rolled his eyes then and went to work unbuckling his seatbelt. I did the same and got out of the car, but I suddenly froze noticing a silver Volvo in the Brandon's driveway. He was already inside.

Emmett then playfully pushed me a bit, to get me out of my daze. I blushed a tomato red and started walking again. We went up to the big red door and knocked. Well... I knocked, while Emmett pounded his first against it.

The door opened and my breath caught.

(A/N: Oh My! Who opened the door??? Ha-ha! Please review & check out my other stories! Thanks!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**First Time**

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

First time by Lifehouse

* * *

The door opened and my breath caught.

Alice was standing there with a green facial mask on, mini curlers in her hair, and wearing a hot pink robe.

"Alice! Why do you look like that?" I exclaimed, with Emmett pretending to cower behind me.

"Beauty takes work, dear Bella. Now come inside." She gestured her hand through the doorway.

I hesitantly walked inside scanning the room for Edward.

"Calm down Bella, Edward is with Jazz, playing Xbox in the basement. Now, go up to my room, so we can get you ready. Rose is already up there. I'll just show Emmett to the basement." Alice said, dragging a scared looking Emmett away.

"Okay." I said to the already vacant room. I quickly descended the stairway so I didn't accidently run into Edward. Luckily, I made my way up the stairs without injury and walked down the hall towards Alice's bedroom.

When I open the door, my self-esteem ran right back out the door. There stood a blonde bomb shell, or formerly known as Rosalie. She turned around and warmly smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." She said hugging me. I gently hugged her back and stuttered a response. "H-i-hi Rosa- Rose. I'm… uh… Isa-bella, but… um… you c- can call me Bella… If you w- want to."

"Oh, you're Bella! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you! I heard your brother, Emmett was it, came with you. Alice told me he is coming to my school this year. It would be great to meet more people to hang out with at school! Oh! Alice wasn't kidding! You are gorgeous!!! No wonder Edward was freaking out! Hahaha!" Rosalie ranted. Something tells me her and Alice will be great friends.

"Okay well, first, yes his name is Emmett and he is going to your school. Between us, he is excited to meet you. Second, you, Rosalie are gorgeous; I don't even know what you and Alice are talking about. And lastly, Edward was freaking out???" I said, her bubbiliness rubbing off on me a bit, enough to make me comfortable.

"Really, I can't wait to meet him to! And, also, Alice mentioned your blindness to many things. Your beauty and Edward." Rosalie said, giggling.

"I am going to get Alice." I growled.

Just then Alice came bouncing in the room.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured," Alice, what is this about you updating Rose here on my life story." I said, scowling.

"Oh stop glaring Bella; we three are going to be great friends, so it's only right that she knows a little about you." Alice explained. I would challenge Alice on the account of Rose and I being friends, but there would be many faults to that. Like, Alice never being wrong, Rose was a really nice person, and you never bet against Alice.

So I sighed, defeated, and said, "Let's get this torture on the road, shall we?"

Alice squealed shoving two towels at me, while Rose called doing my hair.

~after shower~

I walked out of the bathroom door and looked up to a prim and pampered Alice and Rose.

"Wow, you guys look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Bella, now it's your turn!" Alice squealed.

Commence torture… now.

~After Alice & Rose beautify Bella~

_**(A/N: Check out their outfits: .com/first_time_chapter/set?id=16713767)**_

"All done!" Alice and Rose chirped together. Finally!

I open my eyes and become totally flabbergasted. (A/N: I LUV THAT WORD!)

"Is that me?" I asked aloud.

"Yep!" Alice beamed, answering.

"Wow guys…. Thanks." I said.

"We just put you in cuter cloths and did makeup & hair. You brought us the raw materials." Rose complimented. I think.

"Thanks?"

"No prob!" She smiled. Guess it was.

"Come on girls, we have some jaws to drop!" Alice called.

"Or two jaws." I mumbled quietly.

Apparently it wasn't so silent, because I was met with two agitated stares.

"Bella. When are you going to finally see that you are gorgeous and that Edward already likes you, so you are just going to blow him away?" Alice scolded.

"Okay Alice, how would you even know if he likes me?" I challenged.

"The constant staring when you're not looking and the fidgeting he was doing awaiting your arrival." Alice stated, matter-of-factually.

"Whatever Alice, believe what you may." I said blowing her off.

Alice huffed, but got back into the spirit and started dragging me and Rose to the top of the stairs.

"BOYS!!!" Alice yelled.

"Alice," I hissed, "what are you calling them for?"

"So they can watch our grand entrance, of course!" Alice said in a 'duh' tone.

"Right, of course, what am I thinking?" I said. I quickly shut up though, because I heard the boys running towards the bottom of the staircase.

"WHAT! What's the matter? Fire? Flood? Did Bella fall again?" All of these came at once from different guys. Obviously the last one from Emmett.

"I resent that!" I yelled back.

"What's the matter Alice?" Jasper's calm voice asked.

"Nothing sweetie. We are just presenting our hard work for you fellows." Alice said, popping her head out from the side of the wall, not wanting them to see her outfit.

"Okay." He responded.

'I'M BRINGNG SEXY BACK. THEM OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT.' Suddenly boomed from Alice's iPod dock that I didn't notice her bring out.

"What the?" I said, looking at a smirking Rose. I turned to Alice, to notice she wasn't even there anymore.

I peeked around the corner, down the stairs, and saw Alice 'cat walking' down her staircase.

Oh No! No Way am I doing THAT!

"Bella." Rose shook me.

"Huh?" I asked her, out of my dazed/ horrified state.

"You don' think Edward likes you? Well, if you do this, you will have his heart for sure." She said, then vanishing around the corner. I leaned over, to see Rose sliding down the stair case banister, landing right in front of a star struck Emmett. Ha! I wish I had a camera! His face is priceless!

"Bella! Your turn!" Alice yelled up.

That's when I stop breathing. (NOT REALLY!)

I'm not bold. I'm not like Alice and Rose. I can't slide down a banister or strut down the stairs. I'm not even that coordinated! This is not going to end well if I try. But… I can't help but think about what Rose said. Edward liking me. Maybe I can do this. Maybe.

Then I got an idea.

"Emmett!" I yelled above the music.

"What!?!"

"PURPLE TWISTER!" I screamed.

"Okay! Do it!"

I had a sudden rush of confidence and adrenaline, and ran.

I ran around the corner and leaped off the top stair.

* * *

Oh my goodness!?!? She jumped of the stair case! What is to come??? Hahaha! Review!!!

~Claire


	5. Chapter 5

First Tim

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

First time by Lifehouse

* * *

Mid air, I took time to examine everyone's expressions. Alice looked excited; I've told her about this before. Jasper and Rose wore the same expression of astonishment and Edward looked horrified. Ouch. Was I really THAT ugly or something? Then I looked into Emmett's determined face. Stealthily, I push off of Emmett's back, like leap frog, and landed on my feet in front of him. But once I landed, I stumbled and started falling. The familiar, though they shouldn't be, cold strong arms wrapped around my waist again, saving me.

"Bella! Are you okay! What was that! Are you injured? My dad is a doctor, and he can check if you broke anything! Oh no, do you need to go to the hospital? Why would you do that!?!" Edward said panicked, pulling me up vertically.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and said, "No, I'm fine, I never can stick the landing though."

I looked down at myself pleasantly surprised I hadn't messed up my outfit. Not even a broken heel! I am good!

I look back at Edward to see him doing the same. Not to himself though… TO ME! EDWARD CULLEN is checking ME out! OMGEE OMGEE OMGEE!

I then proceed to look down and blush instead of making up some witty flirtatious comment.

"Wow Bella, that was cool." Jazz said chuckling.

"No, that was super cool! You have to teach me how someday!!!" Rose exclaimed.

"Bella! That was sweet! I've wanted to see that forever! You should have told me you were doing it though! What if you would have broken a heel?" Alice squealed/ reprimanded.

"No, what if she had actually broken something. Alice, geez. Care about your friends much?" Edward retorted.

"Sorry I'm not infatuated with her too. Fine. Are you okay Bella. Good. Now let's go to my patio out back." Alice said all at once, then grabbing Jazz's hand whisking him towards the back door.

I looked over at Edward who had a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Alice! Ah! Now he is embarrassed for caring about my well being, like any normal person would have been, and got accused of liking me. Now there is NO possible way he'll even consider liking me!

I then walked ahead of him and Emmett & Rose. Looks like they hit it off, since they were holding hands.

Of course with my genius get away; one of my earrings fell out of my ear. I quickly bent down and picked it up, then resumed walking away.

"OUCH!" I turn around to see Edward rubbing the back of his head and a livid Emmett.

"Why did you hit him!?!" I all but yelled at Emmett.

"Just teaching the kid to keep his eyes to himself." Emm muttered.

I didn't quite understand, but either way I glared at Emmett and turned back around, walking out back.

_**(Alice's patio: go to my page, and click on the link to see their outfits and the patio! Please! )**_

Once again, I was used to seeing Alice's outrageously amazing patio and walked into the tented area.

Alice and jasper were already sitting down, snuggling, on one of the couches. I decided to go and join them; while Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie sat on the other one. When Emm sat down he put his feet up on the table, and I was about to reprimand him, but Rose beat me to it.

"Emmett, get your feet off of the table!" Rosalie said sternly, smacking the back of his head.

"Ouch! Sorry Rosie." He said, apologizing. Wow. They are perfect for each other. I wonder if I'll ever find my 'perfect half'.

I sighed and looked up. But when I did, I was met with Edward's emerald green curious eyes. I once again, blushed and looked away. And this time I was met with the hazel knowing eyes of Alice. Aggravated, I looked away again, into the chocolate brown suspicious eyes of my brother. I am not even going there! I ONCE AGAIN look away, and land on the violet sympathetic eyes of Rose. What is she sympathetic about? My non-love life? I don't want pity. I look away…. again, and land on Jasper's bright blue eyes, which, thankfully, were settled gazing at the moon. I can deal with that.

So I just decided to keep my eyes locked on Jazz. No, before you question, I do not like him! He just has a calming sense about him.

Then, I heard a growl. Wait. Did I just say a growl? Yes, I did. But, that WAS what I heard.

I looked over to the source and… it was Edward. He was glaring, and growling silently, at Jasper. What? Why? He was just sitting there!

I leaned over, no one else noticed him too caught up in conversation, and put my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a shock ran through me. I quickly shook it off, and asked, "Are you alright Edward?"

He shook his head too, and said, "Yes… I'm fine, I… ah, I just found out that was wrong about someone…. Uh, I mean um… something." He said quietly, with a sad look in his eyes, not meeting my gaze. (A/N: If you're not perceptive, it means he now thinks Bella likes Jasper. Oh shnap, I know! Ha-ha!)

"Anything I can do?" I asked, genuinely.

"No… I don't think you can really control it." He murmured, looking depressed.

"Oh. Okay." I said awkwardly, dropping it. I sat back in my chair, to notice everyone had stopped talking and looking our way curiously. Edward's head down, Jasper (being Edward's best friend) looked at me questionably. I just shrugged, as confused as him.

Jasper whispered something to Alice quickly, then got up over to Edward. He whispered something to Edward also and started walking away. Silently, Edward got up, and followed him. They were out of earshot but we could see their expressions. Jasper started, probably asking was wrong. Edward shrugged indifferently, making Jazz say something back. Then Edward glanced our way with a pained expression on his face; then whispered something to Jasper. Jazz's eyes got real big then glanced nervously in my direction. Wait. Does this have something to do with me? What… I… why… I'm so confused.

After a while Jasper and Edward came back to the tent. Jasper came in, looking down at the floor, purposely looking in the opposite direction of me and Edward came in looking even more dejected.

What is going on?

"What is going on?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"Um… uh…" Jasper said fidgeting, glancing at me every few seconds.

"Bella likes Jasper!" Edward blurted out.

* * *

Edward! What the heck!!!

p.s. link in chapter 4 didn't work out well in story. Ha-ha! Go on profile to see them!!!

Please reviews too!

Bye guys!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

First Time

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

First Time by Lifehouse

* * *

WHAT!!!

"WHOA! What are you talking about?" Alice yelled at Edward, also looking slightly nervous. Does she really think that I would steal Jazz from her?

"Yes! Teenage drama; much better than soup operas!" Emmett boomed; resulting in a smack from Rose.

"Edward!" Jasper hissed, not looking in my direction.

"WHAT!" I finally screamed horrified.

I looked over at Edward, who was wide-eyed with his hand over his mouth.

"I… where… what…. How… I…. what???" I stuttered, not sure where to start.

"I… um… sorry, I didn't mean to be so… bold. I just, I've been watching you, and um… it's just that, it kinda seems like, you like him." Edward finally finished saying, looking back down sadly. So Confused!

"Um no… sorry Jazz… but EW. No, never. I don't really know where you got that from." I said.

I looked back over at Jazz who was looking up at me still a bit nervously, but accepting.

"I saw you gazing at him." Edward retorted. Why does he care so much?

"Yes, but not in a weird way! Everyone else was just stressing me out! He was the only one calm! Geez!"I defended.

"And why does it matter to you anyway!" I yelled/ asked. Honestly! What is up with him?

"I… because… geez Bella….," he sighed defeated," Because, I like you Bella." He finally dead panned.

Oh. Okay that expla… WAIT WHAT!!! Did EDWARD FREAKIN CULLEN just freakin say he freakin LIKED ME!!! OH MY AHHH!!!

"I understand Bella. You don't really have to say anything. I get it" he murmured, standing up walking away.

I just sat there shocked.

"Bella!" Rose pushed me out of my daze. "Go get 'im!"

I shook my head and leapt out of my seat and out the tent.

I quickly caught up to him mid way to the door and spun him around.

"I like you too Edward." I said out of breath from sprinting.

I saw his eyes light up and he asked me, "Bella, may I kiss you?"

"Yes." I whispered back. With no further indication he bent down and kissed me lightly.

I could hear the cheers of our friends behind us but I could care less at the moment.

"You know, you were my first kiss." I informed him softly.

"Well, I guess we both get to share our **first time** together, because you are mine too." He said, smiling.

This time, I stretched up and kissed him lightly.

I then could hear our friends racing towards us, so we parted his arm around my waist still, and smiled sheepishly at our friends.

"Hallelujah! It's about time!!!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down.

"Even I was I antsy for them to get together and I only met you like three hours ago!" Rose said to me, smiling.

"Sorry for Edward's mess, we still cool?" Jazz said, sticking his fist out for a fist pound.

"As cool as ice." I said, bumping my fist into his.

"Hey! You better watch yourself bubby! Now I'm closer to home and I'll kick your butt if you hurt my little sister!" Emmett threatened. (A/N: keeping k+ lang. here!)

"I don't plan on hurting her." Edward said, gazing down at me lovingly. (A/N: not actually love though, but he can't gaze down likingly. That's not even a word!!!)

I smiled back up at him, while everyone started back to the tent. Today was a good day.

* * *

THE END!

I DESERVE REVIEWS MAN! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! I FINISHED THIS STORY FOR YOU PEOPLE INSTEAD OF DOING MY ENGLISH REPORT…. Which is due tomorrow… CRAP! I'M PEACEING OUT TO DO THAT NOW! BYE! REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!

-Claire


	7. Chapter 7

First Time Epilogue!

* * *

~5 years later. Bella & friends 22; Emm & Rose= 25~

"Okay Bella, you are all done!" Alice squealed, as only Alice can.

"Yep, and if I do say myself, I think Alice and I have out done ourselves this time." Rose said, laughing.

"Thanks guys, I really do appreciate this. Edward said that we were going to have a special night tonight, so I had to get my girls to get me extra dolled up." I said, looking at gorgeous outfit that my friends had picked out for me. ( A/N: Check out the link on my page of the dress!)

Alice and Rosalie giggled giddily.

"And what are you two giggle-heads doing tonight that's got you all wound up?" I questioned my friend and sister-in-law. Yep, Emmett and Rose got married two years ago. She's three months pregnant. And if you're curious, Alice is engaged to Jasper; has been for eight months.

"Oh nothing of your concern." Alice said dismissing me, giggling even more.

"Whatever." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang. Edward.

Rosalie and Alice shrieked, looking at each other.

"You guys are so weird. I'm the one on the date. And plus, it's just a date. Calm yourselves down. Geez." I said rolling my eyes at them, starting down my stairs.

Once I was in my entrance, I open the front door to Edward… in a tux.

"Wow. You're so dressed up! Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see, Love." He said grinning, taking my hand leading me out the front door.

"Bye Guys!" I yelled to my friends.

"Bye Bella and Edward! Cya later! I… ah mean… ummm…" Rosalie yelled stuttering.

"What she means to say is that… we'll see you tomorrow. Yah, that's it. See you tomorrow! Bye!!!" Alice said continuing for Rose. What is up with them today???

"Do they seem off to you?" I questioned Edward while he opened the passenger's seat for me.

He ran his hand through his hair. He's nervous.

He just adverted his eyes from me. He's scared.

"Uh, no… seemed normal… ah, to me." He stuttered. He never stutters. He's also anxious.

"You too! What is the matter?" I asked him accusingly.

"Nothing Bella. Just relax. Enjoy tonight." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him incredulously, but otherwise sat in silence while he drove down my street.

"What did you do today?" I questioned him curiously.

"Well, I went and picked up my tux, but other than that I was just anticipating my time with you." He said, grabbing my hand, holding it.

He seemed to have relaxed a bit more, so I eased up too.

"Me too. Alice and Rose took me shopping for this dress all day. They are a force to be reckoned with. I can't believe you told them to go shopping with me!" I scolded good-naturedly, smiling.

He grinned goofily back at me, "I wanted you to wear something special today."

"I could have done that myself!!!" I pouted.

He looked at me, bent over, and kissed me lightly.

"Sorry, Love."

I blushed and mumbled, "Eyes on the road."

He laughed whole-heartedly and turned back towards the road.

~40 minutes later~

"… and then Emmett kissed the duck!" Edward said finishing up the story, chuckling.

"Hahaha! That is so funny! I wish I could have gone on spring break with you guys. But nooo, I HAD to go to the spa with Ali and Rose." I huffed.

"Oh, you know you had fun. Look! We're here!" he said, beaming.

I look out the window and ask, "Seattle?"

"Yes, but we will have to walk a bit." I said, chuckling nervously. Darn it! I thought I got rid of the anxious Edward back at home!

Instead of saying anything, I open the car door and step out.

"Come on, it's not too far." He whispers, taking my hand and shoving the other in his pocket. (A/N: Wonder what's in that pocket??? Ha-ha! )

We walk in silence, just looking at all the tall buildings around us.

Soon enough we arrive in a little city park. It's really cute and quite romantic, since it's already dark out and just the park lights are on.

In the middle of the park Edward suddenly stops walking.

"What's up Edward?" I ask curiously.

"Look at that building." He instructs, pointing to a tall tower/ building, that has all the lights off.

"What about it?" I ask, and then get shocked.

Suddenly an array of lights turns on, on the building. When I really looked at it, I noticed it all lined up to spell "WILL YOU". As fast as it came on, it went out. It went all black and a bunch more lights came on; spelling "MARRY". I gasp audibly as it goes out and "ME?" comes up.

Crying, I turn to Edward questionably and gasp again. He was on the ground. On one knee. Holding a ring.

"Bella, you don't know how I've wanted to do this. It's been quite a while. I've wanted it so bad, it isn't healthy. It just makes me so nervous. But the feeling inside kept building. I realized the first step was going to be the longest stride. But I knew that what was worth this fight was definitely worth the prize. I knew YOU were worth it. So I decided to swallow my pride and …. If I should be so bold, I'd like to ask you to be my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

By this time I was a wreck. I was sobbing, laughing, shaking, and squealing. I looked him back in the eyes and saw his green eyes shining with hope and love. Love for me. Wait. Opps! He's still waiting for an answer!

"YES!!!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him.

"I love you Bella; so much." He whispered in my ear, while backing away.

He took my shaking hand and slid the diamond ring onto my finger. (A/N: link on profile!)

Then I hear them.

"Yeah!!! She said yes!" Alice squealed out of nowhere.

"I told you she would!" Emmett bellowed, also not in view.

"I never said she wouldn't" Alice defended, still hidden.

"Ali? Emm?" I called.

Just then Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came out of nowhere.

"Hey what about us?" Jasper asked

"Yeah! Don't forget about us blondes!" Rose chuckled, running towards us too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said crying into Alice's shoulder, while she was hugging me.

Getting in on the group hug that consisted of everyone at that point, Emmett boomed, "And what? Miss my little sister get proposed to by one of my best friends? I think not Bells!"

"Yeah Bella; and… we got it all on video!!!" Rose said, waving a mini video camera in my face.

"What! Really! Wow! That's so great!" I said, ecstatic that I was going to have this moment with me forever.

"Was that perfect or what!" Alice squealed, jumping in front of me.

"It was." I whispered, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Well, while this was fun and stuff… I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Emmett whined.

"When are you not hungry?" Jasper laughed.

"Never. That's when. Our grocery bill is gigantic." Rosalie said teasing.

Everyone laughed and we headed out of the park in search of a restaurant.

While we were walking, I couldn't help but think about how perfect my life was. I have three great best friends, an amazing brother, and a loving fiancé. Life doesn't get much better than this.

* * *

Now THAT is the official ending! I felt like it needed an epilogue. Hope you all loved it!!! :D

Check out the links on my page for this chapter!

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
